


6 questions to change

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Corona Virus, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Kudos: 2





	6 questions to change

When are we?  
i thought it was tomorrow  
But that’s not now  
It’s still yesterday somehow

What happened?  
i thought i'd be okay  
But i just feel alone  
i can never leave my home

Why does it feel so slow?  
i thought it’d be quick  
But time is just crawling  
It’s so fucking boring

Who can stand this?  
i thought i could take it  
But i’m barely hanging in  
i don’t know how to win

Where do we go from here?  
i thought i’d have a future  
But i’m being sacrificed  
As if my life were overpriced

How do we stop it?  
i think by resisting  
But fear is widespread  
Our normal is dead.


End file.
